Ojiruneko Kachi
Ojiruneko Kachi (おびえ猫, Kaachii Ojiiruneekoo) was a form world noble, who had been blackmailed by The Hakuri Pirates and now is forced into being a source of money for their cause. He however fears for his life and sends money and supplies to the allies of hakuri crew as well, in exchange of his life. Ojiruneko among the nobles is considered a scaredy cat and sends others to fight for him. However, unto to the noble is that he is really a ransom to the World Government, the Demetrius plans to use to his full extend. Appearance Ojiruneko is a very skinny and thin man, however compared to many of his former noble friends. He was very skinny, he has a white make-up on his face and little mustache. He speaks in a high pitched voice and wears a imperial hat, with a long ponytail like tassel on the end of his hat. He seems to wear a lip-stick like make-up highlighting his lips. In terms of clothing, Ojiruneko wears a long red shirt, under this a pair of white pants. He wears a pair of black boots with pointed toes and with an obi tied in front of his whole outfit. Personality Childish and cowardly but will fight when ultimately cornered, Ojiruneko is also a very clumsy person. He often trips when he is running and seems to blame other things for his misfortunes, he whole life seems to be an unfortunate. He blames objects and even food for this, however he had tripped once and kicked a cactus. Ending in a comical form, he seems to have bad luck so much. He doesn't really fight nor does he wish to go onto the battlefield, so he sends others to do his work for him. Not afraid to spent money in order to ensure his safety, however he can be easily angered to. Shown when he ended up getting mad at a cactus and kicked it. WTF!!!!.jpg|Ojiruneko's overacting to most situations Okama's Charge!!!!!.jpg|Ojiruneko getting a bit of fighting spirit within him olewe.jpg|Ojiruneko hiding from most of his enemies Relationships Hakuri Crew He is scared of all of the hakuri crew, he seems to hide the room that he was given and refuses to come out. Even when he has the ability to go anywhere on the ship and is almost treated like a king. He is scared of all of its members, but Demetrius scares him the most. Demetrius Demetrius has blackmailed Ojiruneko for years and then finally captured and now is using him as ransoms against the World Government. Ojiruneko is scared of Demetrius, however Demetrius has put Ojiruneko to work doing a mission or two. Abilities and Powers Hiding Skills Since Ojiruneko is scared of most things, he is extremely good at hiding even in the tightest of places. With his skinny and thin body, he could hide even in the most of small ally way if needed. But since he is clumsy sometimes he does get stuck. Speed Ojiruneko runs like hell from mostly anything, he has amazing speed when he is scared and will never stop running unto he is like half away around the world. Fighting Style Ojiruneko being the a clumsy person, his own clumsiness comes in handy. He also uses a fan for battle, basically just hitting others with it and then running like hell. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Former Noble Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Fan User